Valentines Present
by Nexanda
Summary: At home with nine cubs, two fangirls, a ‘weasel’ your lives can get pretty crazy, but for people like Naruto and Sasuke, this is your daily life...' NaruSasu fluff - will add more detail if people ask for it!


At home with nine cubs, two fangirls, a 'weasel' your lives can get pretty crazy, but for people like Naruto and Sasuke, this is your daily life.

Naruto sighed at his new desk with piles of paper work already. He scratched his head trying to think of a way to get out of work and/or to keep Sasuke busy for the day. Valentines Day was never easy for Naruto. His partner was hard to get for seeing he was a fussy eater and he never knew what he wanted. His friends have been trying to help to think of what he could get for Sasuke and he had only one plan in mind. As he continued to go though the list of missions; He didn't stop for a moment to see that one of the cubs has snuck her way into Naru's office. Once she pounced playfully on Naruto's foot who finally took notice of her and picked her up. Gently lying her on his lap and stroked her. "Mew…" She purred and cuddled into his lap.

"You know Oni, your going to be staying at Kakashi's house tonight seeing he has another home." He said informing the little child. "When you're older I can see you as hokage, just like me and my father" The hokage said hoping that she would become hokage.

"Hokage-Sama? Sasuke is now out on that mission you requested he did and we are missing one cub" The last Uchiha commented.

"No worries Itachi, she's right here with me" He said picking the young one up and gently nipped her ear to wake her up. "Now you and your brothers be good for Uncle Kakashi, ok? I don't want to hear that you've been causing trouble for him." He said before handing the cub over to Itachi.  
"So what are you planning for my little brother?" He asked putting the cub on a leash like a dog. "Anything kinky?" He asked with a smirk. The blond sighed and shook his head.

"No Itachi, nothing like that, you should know better then anyone that Sasuke hates Valentines Day. But I can't tell a single soul, because I know somehow, it ALWAYS ends up back to him…" He went back to work looking at the forms and signing a few.

"Well, just take good care for him ok? I'll kill you if you don't" And with that statement he turned on his heals and left but Naruto didn't seem to be fazed at all by the threat.

Later that day Sasuke was to report to the hokage's office on his mission. He didn't understand why he had to go back to Naruto to say how catching a cat went but he still went. He was confused by the fact that when he went in the office there is was candle lit and no sign of the blond anywhere.

"Naru? You here? I was told… to report back to you after my mission was done." He mumbled and then Naru turned around in his chair. With him in a nice tuxedo, a yellow rose in his hand and how the room was lit made the whole area relaxing and romantic. "Is… Is this what you meant by 'you had a meeting'?" He asked and Naru only nodded.

"This is for you" He offered his love the rose with a caring smile, standing up and offering his seat to Sasuke.

"I feel bad now" He whined. "I made you sleep on the couch for nothing" He pouted and sat down. Naruto came around the back and started to massage his tence shoulders.

"Do worry about it, I found it was worth it" He said and moved from his shoulders to his back. But as soon as Sasuke began to relax Naruto picked his lover up bride style and walked out to dash home.

"You know people are going to think you're the seme" He commented.

"Well you did say I could look like seme in public" He replied back and lied Sasuke down on the bed. Sasuke didn't reply to this but was stunned when Naruto got into his sleepily time pajamas and cuddled up to Sasuke. "There are no cameras in here tonight; it's only you and me in the house…" He whispered and purred as Sasuke stroked his hair.

"And… you just want to cuddle?" He asked half excepting Naru to jump all over him, but he didn't complain… for once.

"Why not?" He asked and started to slowly fall asleep. Sasuke sighed and got out of bed to change into his pajamas and cuddled up next to him. Sasuke first kissed Naruto's lips gently and then his forehead. He smiled and fell to a deep sleep himself, dreaming of a world with nothing but him and his lover – Naruto.

xox

_Hey guys I know I haven't wrote anything in a while but here is… well.. my (Late ^^;; sorry…) valentines present to my Sasuke, I finally got it finished and uploaded… Sorry it's late but I'm a lazy ass and couldn't be bothered (When I should be) to finished it to today…_

_Completed on 22/2/10 4:24 pm_

_P.S. I do NOT I repeat I do NOT own Naruto! …wished I did…*Sigh*_


End file.
